


Non mi avete fatto niente

by WillEvince



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillEvince/pseuds/WillEvince
Summary: Metamoro before, during and after the horrible voting of Eurovision 2018. They get drunk, things take an unexpected turn.





	Non mi avete fatto niente

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new work, it has been posted on Tumblr before, but I have decided that I'd like to keep all my fanfics in one place, which is why I'm posting this here now.

Hearing people cheer after the performance was truly one of those experiences that both Ermal and Fabrizio would like to remember for the rest of their lives. You could say that this day will live on alongside them, but truth to be told, Ermal was quite certain that the moment he steps of the stage, he will have forgotten everything that had happened. Every trembling gesture, every pure note, every sound, every emotional word, even the cheers, even the little mishap at the very end when Ermal almost slipped on something that was accidentally left on the stage after Eleni's performance, even the warm little hug with Fabrizio that gets more and more cosier after every rehearsal. And at that moment it actually hit Ermal - for all he knew, this could've been the last time they see each other for the next couple of weeks. Maybe even months. So, of course, he started thinking of things that could make this night special. And what could be better than actually winning Eurovision?  
  
Ermal, still trembling, stepped off the stage and let out a sigh of relief. Fabri came closer, giggled, and pulled Ermal in for one more hug. Just a little cute tug before they have to go to their couches in the green room and remain seated until the very end of the final. And that was exactly what they did. Fabrizio, for some reason, seemed very talkative. It was as if the adrenaline from such a powerful performance, was driving him, waking up his mind - Fabri couldn't shut up for even a second, he kept commenting everything that he had just seen happen, whereas Ermal... was surprisingly quiet. It wasn't the singing that usually wore him out, it was more the whole idea of the song. This time Ermal had really _lived_ in it. He heard every word, he understood its meaning, and he tried his best to project every emotion, good or bad, to make sure that the people _knew_ what he was singing about even if there was the inconvenience of a language barrier. Overall, Ermal thought he did well. Yet he was still buried in thought, and he remained exactly like that up until the whole delegation finally sat down in the green room around a little white wooden table that had a surprising amount of alcohol on it. There were only two glasses of wine, so Ermal made sure to hide one of them for later, just in case, and to take the other one for himself. He managed to do that before the rest of the crew even sat down, so there Ermal was, plopped down in the middle of the couch, suspiciously happy for no apparent reason. It crossed Fabri's mind that Ermal, once again, was up to something, but he didn't bother asking. The adrenaline rush he had had before has started to wear off and the nervousness has started to come back. Except this time they both felt mortified. They tried not to show it, but, really, all they wanted was to do well.  
  
After a good half an hour, the hosts finally stepped on stage in front of the podium and proclaimed that they shall start announcing the votes of the juries. Up until that point, Ermal hadn't been paying much attention to whatever was going on around him - he was either drinking, snacking or talking to Fabrizio - but now he immediately got serious. He put down his empty glass of wine and leaned forward. Fabri mimicked his movements and suddenly they were overcome by fear again. That gut-wrenching stress, that nervousness... "Just one more hour or so and all of this will be over" Ermal thought to himself. Just that and it'll all be over. For better or for worse.  
  
To their disappointment, the juries weren't being very generous with the points for Italy. Ermal started at the little numbers that they had on the board and sighed. It looked as if he had just aged ten years in a couple of seconds. Of course, it felt bad to have had been working on something for so long, to have had given it your all, and in the end only to see it tumble somewhere in the end of the list. They both felt unappreciated and misunderstood. Ermal had started to wonder whether they were being obvious enough - "maybe we should have added more subtitles? Maybe we should have been more expressive? What if people really didn't get the message?". He sighed again and this time it didn't go unnoticed.  
'Hey, are you ok? This is just the jury vote, I'm sure it'll turn around' - Fabri leaned in and whispered, smiling broadly from ear to ear. Ermal had no idea how he could remain so positive and optimistic, but, he would have guessed, that this is just something Fabrizio was blessed with. All that it took to make him happy was just this opportunity to participate in something _this_ huge. And Fabri really did seem to enjoy himself. That, or maybe he had drank a little too much. Either way, his joy reached Ermal - the corner of his lips curved upwards by just a couple of milimetres, but it was enough to line his face with new colors.  
'I hope you're right about that' - Ermal said and turned his gaze back to the TV. He leaned forward again, rested his head on one of his palms, but kept the other hand on his knee. That seemed to stop them from shaking. A couple of more countries gave their points, just a ridiculously small amount of those went to Italy, and Ermal got even more upset. Not knowing how else he could help, Fabrizio quietly reached out and grabbed Ermal's hand. The one that was resting on his leg. Ermal felt the shy, soft touch and couldn't help but smile. Before Fabrizio changed his mind, Ermal quickly intertwined their fingers, swiftly moved their hands and hid them between their legs and the pillows of the couch, just in case. This touch was something they both needed. They didn't, however, wanted to be judged for it.  
  
The only highlight of the jury votes was the fact that Albania gave them twelve points. That was the one moment when Ermal felt a whiff of new life breathed into him, but it went away pretty soon after that, and in the end they were in the bottom half of the board with just 59 points from the juries. _Pitiful._ Ermal could not have been more disappointed, and seems like his mood became quite obvious because, after a long time, Fabrizio finally let go of his hand and gently put his arm around Ermal's shoulders. He pulled him closer, almost pressed his lips against Ermal's ear and whispered:  
'Things will pick up, you'll see'. Ermal looked up and saw the most precious smile Fabri could even give. He really was _that_ optimistic. And it's a good thing too, because this type of positive energy was exactly what Ermal needed right now. He shyly smiled back up at him and nodded. "Maybe he is right".  
  
The next part of the voting was even more nervewrecking. At least with the juries you could've at least guessed the results or who the points would go to. With this new system, you just wait and dread, and hope not to hear your country's name too soon. And the farther it got, the more stressful it became. Suddenly, they had reached the top 10, and Italy still wasn't mentioned.  
'See?' Ermal heard Fabrizio proudly muttering under his breath. Ermal just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all" he thought to himself while subconsciously moving even closer to Fabri, lifting his arm and once again intertwining his fingers with Fabrizio's. Only this time they didn't bother hiding it - Fabri was still resting his arm on Ermal's shoulders, and he just made the best of it.  
  
Fucking top 3. And they _still_ hadn't mentioned Italy. Although now Ermal was pretty certain, that Italy would be next. Even the forever optimistic Fabrizio had to admit that they probably didn't get more points than the favorites. But nontheless Ermal was really proud of how well they had done. Even if the beginning turned out a little rocky. They weren't trying to impress the juries anyway. It was the people that mattered the most. It was always the people.  
'Italy!' one of the hosts screamed out and the camera quickly panned to Ermal and Fabrizio. Of course, they had to smile and show how happy and thankful they are, but before Ermal could even do anything, Fabri leaped into his arms once more without a single warning. Hugs are always a good thing, but that soft little kiss on the neck surprised Ermal. But in a good way. It wasn't unusual to them or anything, but Ermal would have thought that Fabri will be too shy to kiss on live TV. Guess he was wrong. Ermal felt his cheeks flush his warm redness, and he heard Fabri giggle beside him.  
'See? Fifth place. That's great!' said Fabrizio, and he was probably still talking after that, but Ermal wasn't listening anymore. He was fixated on that little kiss, on those soft lips, and suddenly the world didn't matter. All those people they tried to impress, all those votes they fought so hard to get - they all seemed completely irrelevant now. At that moment, all it took to finally make Ermal happy, was seeing Fabrizio smile. He really was proud of everything he had done, he was proud of the result and he was proud of the support he got. Seeing him be this joyful was all it took to hypnotize Ermal. He spent a couple of minutes just staring at Fabri's jawline, analyzing his cheekbones, those long eyelashes and plump lips. And it wasn't the first time Ermal had notices Fabrizio's beauty. It was just that this time it actually _got to him_.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'And now it's just over? Just like that?' Ermal murmured whilst walking along the corridors, trying to lose everyone that was following him to his room.  
'It seems so strange, doesn't it? We put in so much energy into all of this... I think we're gonna need a new project. Otherwise, what are we going to do with all this leftover energy?' Fabrizio giggled and spread his arms as if trying to show just exactly how much strenght he had left. Honestly, at this point, they were both probably just _dead_. Ermal finally stopped ant looked back at all the people following him. Most of them were crew or part of the delegation, but there were some cameras as well, which is what Ermal really didn't want to deal with now. "You have a brand new winner, what the hell are you following me for?".  
'Well then. Do we celebrate now, or...?' Fabrizio started and waved to the crowd behind him waiting for suggestions. They all tried to talk them into going to the afterparty, but really it didn't sound even remotely good for someone of their age.  
'I could always go for some wine' finally Ermal suggested and Fabri suddenly got a lot more enthusiastic.  
'Yes! I could use a drink. I think they left a bottle of wine in my room, I could bring it over' he smiled.  
'Yeah, they left a bottle in my room as well, but... I sort of... finished it during the first day, so you know...' Ermal giggled 'What? I _thought_ they would give me more afterwards!' he laughed and finally waved goodbye to all the people that followed them. He _really_ didn't want to spend time with them. After all this commotion, Ermal just wanted to rest. While Fabri walked to his room to get the wine, Ermal went inside his and opened the window because it was getting a little bit stuffy. A couple of minutes later Ermal heard a knock on the door, so he let Fabrizio in and pointed towards the tiny table in the corner of the room which was covered in empty water bottles, crushed cigarettes and red plastic cups.  
  
'This is barbaric' said Fabri, watching Ermal pour a quite expensive wine into a plastic cup.  
'This is the best I can do' he smiled and gave Fabrizio a cup. He then quickly poured himself another one and finally sat down on the side of his bed. To Ermal's surprise, Fabri went across the room and sat down beside him.  
'How fast do you think we can finish that bottle?' Ermal wondered and pressed the cup against his lips. It was a known fact that he didn't need much alcohol to get wasted, so the entire bottle would have probably been a bit of a strech. Especially since it took him over 16 hours to finish the first one.  
'Is this where our evening is going? What's next? Shots?' Fabrizio giggled but didn't really reject the idea, what made Ermal curious.  
'Why not? We could make ourselves a little afterparty as well. With wine and shots, and peace and quiet. Truly - everything I could need' Ermal smiled and looked up at Fabrizio. Before starting to speak he took a big sip of wine and swiftly ran his fingers over his lips as if to brush away the redness. It stayed, but Ermal found it cute either way.  
  
Since they sort of ignored the whole train of people that were following them through the corridors, it was now surprisingly harder to get them to bring alcohol. But once Ermal got in touch with at least someone from the crew, he quickly asked for more wine and a couple of tequila shots. It wasn't the greatest mix, but, really, Ermal couldn't care less. He just wanted to get a _little bit more_ drunk, and more importantly, he wanted to get Fabrizio drunk _just enough_ so that he'd be open to new ideas. They never did finish the first bottle they opened. They finished the first two cups they had poured themselves, but as soon as the shots arrived at their doorstep, it was all they cared about. After just two Ermal already felt hammered, whereas Fabrizio chuged down three, and still seemed... ok.  
'You weren't lying - you _really_ can't hold your liquor' Fabri giggled and gently grabbed Ermal by the arms. Obviously, all he wanted to do was sit him down, but Ermal read the signals completely wrong. As soon as Fabri got closer, Ermal leaned in for a kiss. He was drunk enough to miss Fabrizio's lips, but he still understood what Ermal was after, and therefore stepped back and looked at him in disbelief.  
'I'm... Not even sorry' Ermal giggled 'I've been wanting to do this for so long' he added and slammed into Fabrizio once again. He tried to pull back, but he didn't realize that the bed was standing so close, so the moment Fabri took a second step back, his legs his the end of the bed, he couldn't hold his balance and fell backwards, taking Ermal with him. The moment Ermal landed on top of him, a soft laugh escaped through his lips.  
'And here I thought that I was trying to take things _too_ fast' finally he said, positioning himself a little bit better. Ermal laid down on top of Fabrizio, intertwined their legs and leaned in closer for a second kiss. Normally Ermal would have thought things through. He would have made sure that Fabrizio was on the same page, but those couple of shots were doing their job quite well - Ermal couldn't even think straight (figuratively and quite literally), much less make smart decisions.  
'Are you sure... we shouldn't be more sober for this?' Fabri murmured, yet his hands were already stroking Ermal's waist and finding their way onto his back. In just a couple of moments he already felt Fabri's fingers sliding across his spine, touching every single vertebrae, until they reached Ermal's lower back. Pause.  
'Nah, I'm fine either way' he added and finally went in for another kiss. This time he actually managed to find Fabri's lips and, to Ermal's surprised, he kissed him back. One moment it was soft, and gentle, and extremely careful, and the next... Fabri suddenly sat straight up, his hands quickly went under Ermal's shirt, his warm palms carressed his back once more, whereas Ermal went for the neck. He clasped onto that thin skin as if nothing in his life ever mattered more, obviously, leaving a couple of dark spots for everyone to marvel at.  
'Take off your clothes' Fabrizio whispered and a big smile immediately lit Ermal's face. He didn't even hesitate. He stripped off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt so fast that he wasn't even sure if he didn't rip any of the buttons out, Ermal threw everything on the floor and without a single warning moved on to Fabrizio. While he was planting gentle kisses on Ermal's collarbones, he was working, trying to pull Fabri's shirt off. It didn't seem as easy as before, so in the end Fabrizio had to come to aid. Ermal watched him undress and honestly felt so dazed. It seemed to have been the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. He probably would have leaned in for a kiss but Fabrizio beat him to it. Before Ermal could say anything, he felt Fabri's hand slide up his back until he reached his hair. That's when Fabrizio stopped for a moment, smiled, and then grabbed and pulled so hard on Ermal's curls that he actually moaned. It was loud and unexpected, and probably from this point on all the neighbours will have questions, but damn it if it didn't turn Fabri on. Just this sight alone could have done it: Ermal sitting on top of him, with his head thrown back, half naked, veins in his neck visibly pulsing - but the sounds made it even better. This time it was Fabri that tried his best to leave a hickey, but before he could, Ermal pushed him away. Laid him down one more time and before Fabri could say a single word, reached for his belt. Ermal pulled down his pants without any hesitation and then came closer for another kiss, after which he just said: 'Turn over'. He saw the sudden glimpse of fear in Fabrizio's eyes, and tried to make him feel safer, at least for a little while, but, really, once he entered Fabri, he couldn't pace himself. Everything turned out a lot rougher than expected. Surely now _all_ the neighbours will have questions, because, honestly, they didn't even try to be quiet. All the moans, all the furniture banging against the wall, all of the 'oh god's and all the screams of pleasure one big batch of noise after a while, but it didn't matter. They didn't care. At that point all they wanted was a satisfying ending, and since Ermal came first, they had to improvise.  
After a couple more minutes, they finally just fell into each others arms. Ermal's head was rested on Fabri's chest so he could hear the way his heart was pounding. He could listen to his rapid breathing, which only started to slow down after quite a while. Ermal himself was dead tired. Sweat was still dripping down his forehead, and from time to time Fabri's hand would rise up to both stroke Ermal's curls and wipe those couple of unwanted drops off.  
'This probably shouldn't happen again...' finally Fabrizio whispered, completely destroying the mood. Luckily, Ermal knew a little trick, that would bring things right back on track. And needless to say, they didn't get any rest that night. As a matter of fact, they didn't make it to their early flight either. Only after they had spent at least a couple of hours in each other arms, just laying, resting, did they finally have the will to get up and go back to their lives. Eurovision was over. And they didn't really know when they'd see each other again, but at the very least the memory of this night remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and suggestions are still very welcome <3


End file.
